Noël avec Snoopy et Charlie
by gengen07
Summary: Willow reçoit un cadeau de Noël qui changera bien des choses.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ainsi que tous les autres personnages.

Situation : Post-_Chosen_ (Post-Saison 7)

Feedback : J'adore recevoir des reviews. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, svp.

Date de création: 30 Décembre 2004

Note de l'auteure : Cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire, même si je n'ai pas fini mon histoire **Problèmes de famille**.

* * *

**Noël avec Snoopy et Charlie**

23 Décembre 2003

Willow était installé en Angleterre depuis maintenant un mois. Elle avait passé les six mois suivant la chute de Sunnydale au Brésil à la recherche de nouvelles Tueuses, en compagnie de Kennedy. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des autres membres du Scooby Gang depuis plusieurs mois, à l'exception d'Alex, à qui elle parlait au téléphone au moins une fois par semaine, et de Giles, qu'elle voyait tous les jours au conseil. Giles l'avait engagé pour entrer toutes les informations pouvant être nécessaires au conseil ou aux observateurs, dans l'ordinateur. Ce n'était pas un travail facile, mais Willow adorait.

Willow alla chercher le courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle espérait avoir reçu une lettre de Kennedy, qui était à Cleveland depuis quelques jours, à cause de la forte population vampirique qui s'y trouvait. Giles l'y avait envoyé, avec plusieurs autres Tueuses, pour y faire baisser le nombre de vampires. Willow ne savait pas combien de temps Kennedy serait partie, mais elle espérait qu'elle soit rentrée pour Noël. Même si Willow ne célébrait pas cette fête, elle l'aimait bien. Cette année, elle allait préparer des tartes. L'odeur lui rappelait les Noël passés avec Alex lorsqu'elle était petite. Les parents d'Alex ne cuisinaient jamais, mais lorsque Noël arrivait, la maison sentait toujours bon. La tante d'Alex passait tous les Noël chez les Harris et elle leur préparait des tas de petits plats qu'Alex et Willow appréciaient particulièrement.

Il n'y avait aucune lettre de Kennedy, mais un colis sur lequel elle reconnut l'écriture immédiatement : celle d'Alex. Elle entra dans l'appartement et ouvrit la boîte aussitôt. Elle y trouva une lettre, ainsi qu'une plus petite boîte. Sur la boîte, il y avait une note : "Ne pas ouvrir avant d'avoir lu la lettre. :-)" Elle sourit en remarquant le smiley qu'Alex avait dessiné. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe contenant la lettre.

_Salut Will!  
__Surprise de recevoir un colis de ce bon vieil Alex? Lorsque  
j'ai trouvé ceci, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te l'acheter.  
Tu te demandes sûrement ce que c'est? J'espère que tu  
ne l'as pas ouvert. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas ouvert mais  
que tu en meures d'envie, pas vrai? Je vais te décevoir ici,  
je ne veux pas que tu l'ouvres avant que l'on se soit parlé.  
Je veux entendre ta réaction en l'ouvrant, c'est pourquoi  
je vais t'appeler… bientôt. Et si tu l'as déjà ouvert, ça va  
__chauffer!:-) J'espère que ça te plaira.  
Tu te rends compte qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis près de  
six mois? Je crois que c'est la plus longue période qu'on ait  
passé séparés. Je m'ennuie de toi.  
Je t'appelle bientôt. À plus tard.  
Je t'aime.  
Alex. –xx-_

Willow sourit en relisant la lettre. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau mais elle savait qu'il allait bientôt appeler. Elle prit la boîte et essaya de deviner, mais même en secouant la boîte, elle ne réussit pas à déterminer ce qu'elle contenait. Et la forme de la boîte n'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle pouvait contenir n'importe quoi. C'était simplement une boîte rectangulaire. Elle déposa la boîte et prit le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro d'Alex. Bien entendu, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle s'habilla et partit vers le conseil pour une journée de travail, ce qui allait lui changer les idées.

Lorsqu'elle revint à son appartement, elle vérifia ses messages, espérant en avoir un d'Alex, mais non, aucun message. Elle essaya de le rappeler mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

24 Décembre 2003

Le lendemain matin, c'est le téléphone qui la réveilla. Elle prit le combiné sur sa table de chevet et répondit.

Willow : Allo?

Alex : Salut! Je te réveille?

W : Alex!!!

A (en riant) : Tout à coup, tu sembles plus réveillé.

W : J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier.

A : J'ai vu ça. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu rappeler avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose d'important?

W : Non, rien…

A : Tu as reçu mon colis?

W : Oui.

A : Tu l'as ouvert?

W : Non.

A : Tu as voulu l'ouvrir?

W : OUI!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

A : Juste un petit quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à toi.

W : Tu vas me faire patienter pendant combien de temps?

A : Je ne sais pas trop… Combien de temps peux-tu tenir?

W : Pas très longtemps.

A : Tu ne devrais pas t'exciter autant, tu vas être déçue, c'est vraiment pas grand chose.

W : Juste le fait que ce soit un cadeau de toi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et tu sais quel effet les cadeaux ont sur moi.

A : Tu as toujours aimé les cadeaux.

W : Oh! Mais j'y pense, je n'ai rien pour toi.

A : Je ne veux rien. Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour.

W : Mais quand même.

A (changeant de sujet) : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

W : Eh bien, je dormais.

A : J'aurais dû attendre un peu avant d'appeler.

W : C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme s'il était cinq heures.

A : Quelle heure est-il?

Willow jeta un œil sur son réveil.

W : 8h30.

A : Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?

W : Je ne sais pas encore. J'avais l'intention de faire des tartes.

Alex se mit à rire.

A : Des tartes?

W : Oui, j'aime quand la maison sent les tartes. Ça me rappelle quand nous étions petits et que ta tante préparait tous plein de petits plats et la maison sentait bon pendant des jours. Je ne peux pas oublier cette odeur, ça me manque.

A : Comment oublier les tartes de tante Carole?! Ça me manque aussi. Tu ne devrais pas travailler aujourd'hui?

W : Non. Giles m'a assuré que je pouvais rester à la maison étant donné que c'est la veille de Noël. Et toi? Que fais-tu aujourd'hui?

A : Je ne sais pas encore. Je me demandais justement quoi faire. Maintenant, tu m'as donné envie de manger des tartes.

Willow éclata de rire.

W : Si tu n'étais pas si loin, je te dirais "Viens, on va bien s'amuser!" Mais je ne crois pas que tu réussisses à prendre l'avion la veille de Noël.

A : Tu as envie d'ouvrir ton cadeau?

W : Oh! Je l'avais presque oublié.

A (avec un faux air offusqué) : Je vois combien mon cadeau compte pour toi.

W : Tu comptes plus pour moi que ce cadeau, tu sais.

A : Si je te donne la permission de l'ouvrir, tu me raccrocheras pas au nez?

W : Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

A : Alors tu peux l'ouvrir.

Willow se leva du lit, alla chercher le cadeau sur la table de la cuisine et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle ouvrit tranquillement le paquet. Elle trouva tout d'abord le DVD "Le Noël de Charlie Brown".

W : Oh! Le Noël de Charlie Brown! Tu sais qu'ici, il ne le diffuse même pas? J'ai vérifié.

A : C'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté. On pourra le regarder en même temps, je me suis acheté le même.

W : On va pouvoir faire comme avant.

A : À l'exception que ce sera par téléphone.

W : Oui… Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut s'amuser.

A : Non… Tu as trouvé ce qu'il y a d'autre?

Willow regarda dans la boîte. Elle y trouva une petite figurine d'environ quatre pouces de Snoopy qui danse.

W : Il est mignon.

A : Et quand tu appuies sur le bouton qu'il a dans le dos, il danse vraiment.

Willow se mit à rire.

W : C'est vraiment mignon. Mais ça ne vaut pas ton imitation.

A : J'ai pensé me filmer et t'envoyer la cassette, mais je n'avais pas de caméraman et quand j'ai essayé de me filmer moi-même, on ne voyait ni mes pieds, ni ma tête.

W : Une danse d'Alex sans tête ne serait pas pareille.

A : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de ces cadeaux.

W : Tu veux rire? Ce sont de super cadeaux. Je les adore!

A : Bon. C'est bien. Je suis content que tu les aimes.

W : Je m'ennuie de toi. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

A : Oui, tu as raison. Et je m'ennuie aussi.

W : On devrait se réunir toute la bande.

A : Oui, ça serait amusant. Tu as des nouvelles des autres?

W : Moi non, mais Giles reste en contact avec tout le monde.

A : Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Buffy?

W : Non, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était il y a deux mois et elle était en Italie. Toi, tu as des nouvelles?

A : Non, je sais juste que Faith est à Cleveland.

W : Kennedy aussi.

A : Kennedy est à Cleveland? Vous vous êtes séparées?

W : Non, Giles l'a envoyé là-bas, avec plusieurs Tueuses pour diminuer la population vampirique. Faith habite là-bas?

A : Oui, depuis qu'une nouvelle bouche de l'enfer s'est ouverte. Kennedy revient quand?

W : Je ne sais pas. Elle ne savait pas et Giles non plus.

A : Ça t'inquiète?

W : Non, pas tellement. J'ai juste hâte qu'elle revienne. Être seule à longueur de journée, c'est pas marrant.

A : Je comprends ça.

Willow prit le téléphone sans fil et sortit dans le hall pour chercher le courrier.

W : Tu te sens seul aussi?

A : Oui. Je n'ai vu personne depuis environ une semaine.

W : Tu ne trouves plus de nouvelles Tueuses?

A : Non, je crois que j'ai trouvé toutes celles qu'il y avait ici.

Willow vérifia le courrier et sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Elle se retourna et aperçut un homme assez grand, au teint foncé, portant une patch noire sur l'œil gauche.

W : Alex!!

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone et le courrier par terre et lui sauta au cou.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Quand avais-tu l'intention de me dire que tu étais là? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Depuis quand tu es ici?

A : Woah! Une question à la fois s'il te plaît.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

A : J'avais envie de te voir.

W : Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

A : Je voulais te faire une surprise.

W : Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé?

A : Depuis hier…

W : Hier? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant?

A : Je voulais te parler avant.

Willow resserra l'étreinte sur son ami.

W : Tu m'as manqué.

A : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Willow le regarda longuement avant de le prendre par la main et l'entraîner vers son appartement.

W : Allez, entre. On a plein de choses à se raconter.

A : On s'est déjà pas mal tout dit en se parlant au téléphone aussi souvent.

W : Alors, on a des tartes à faire, n'oublie pas.

Alex se met à rire. Il ramasse le courrier que Willow a laissé tomber, ainsi que le téléphone et suit Willow à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Plusieurs heures ont passé et les deux amis ont discuté toute la journée et ils ont préparé des tartes.

Ils étaient maintenant installés sur le canapé et regardaient la télé. Lorsque "Le Noël de Charlie Brown" se termina, Alex se leva et se mit à imiter Snoopy, ce qui fit rire Willow immédiatement. Elle se leva, se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les mains.

W : Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça.

A : Oui. C'était amusant.

W : Tu sais que ça fait près de trois ans que je ne t'avais pas vu imiter Snoopy? Et dire qu'on faisait ça tous les ans. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Quand tout ça a changé?

A : Ça doit avoir changé au lycée.

W : Pourquoi?

Alex n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux.

A : Environ au moment où j'ai commencé à fréquenter Cordelia… et toi, Oz.

W : Pourquoi on a laissé ça aller aussi loin?

A : J'en sais rien. Et je regrette. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…

W : Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est pas ta faute.

À ce moment, Alex fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ni voulu faire, et que Willow n'avait pas vu venir du tout; il l'embrassa. Il allait arrêter, s'excuser et partir quand, surpris, il se rendit compte que Willow lui rendait ses baisers.

Après un moment, il recula son visage de quelques centimètres et ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux en même temps que lui. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant quelques secondes.

W (toujours ébranlée par le baiser) : Euh… Pourquoi tu as fait… ça?

A (aussi ébranlé qu'elle) : J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pensé, je l'ai juste… fait.

W : Et ça veut dire quoi?

A : Quoi?

W : Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé parce que : a) tu voulais le faire, b) tu sentais que tu devais le faire, c) tu ne savais pas quoi faire, ou d) aucune de ces réponses?

A : Je voulais le faire…

W : Pourquoi?

A (en un seul coup) : Parcequejet'aime…

W : Quoi? Mais… Mais… Alex, je suis avec Kennedy, je suis gay, je…

A : Je sais tout ça, Will. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant : "Tiens, si je tombais amoureux de Willow, et que j'allais foutre sa vie amoureuse en l'air." Non. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai décidé de tomber amoureux de la seule personne au monde que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. J'aurais pu, si j'avais pas été aussi imbécile, il y a déjà plusieurs années, mais non. Bon, je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé, je n'avais pas l'intention, j'avais plutôt l'intention de continuer à le cacher, ainsi tu n'en saurais rien et tu continuerais ta vie sans me haïr.

W : Pourquoi je te haïrais? Hé! Tu avais l'intention de continuer à me le cacher? Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps?

A : Un bon moment…

W : Combien de temps?

A : Je ne sais plus, ça fait trop longtemps. J'avais réussi à enfoncer cet amour au plus profond de moi pendant des années, puis lorsqu'on s'est quitté après Sunnydale, ça a été comme un déchirement et je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que toi. Et aujourd'hui, ça a été la plus belle journée de toute ma vie. Te revoir après tout ce temps, c'était vraiment super.

W : Trop longtemps? Donc tu m'aimais lorsque tu as rencontré Anya? Lorsque tu l'as demandé en mariage? Lorsque tu l'as quitté?

A : Oui. Oui. Oui et oui.

W : Au lycée?

A : Bon, d'accord, j'ai menti, je sais exactement à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

W : Quand?

A : À l'hôpital, après l'attaque de Drusilla à la bibliothèque, quand Giles a été enlevé et que Kendra a été tuée. Je croyais que j'allais te perdre et je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne pouvais pas penser à un monde sans toi.

W : Tu te rends compte que ça fait environ cinq ans et demi?

A : Oui… Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer toi aussi ou quoi que ce soit. Je me suis résolu, il y a déjà quelques années qu'entre toi et moi, ça ne pourrait plus marcher.

W : Tu ne peux pas me lancer cette bombe et t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas. Alex! Je t'ai aimé toute ma vie! Et maintenant, tu m'apprends presque que toi aussi. C'est un choc!

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

W (réalisant quelque chose) : Tu veux dire que lorsqu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous pendant notre dernière année de lycée, tu m'aimais vraiment?

A : Oui. Tu crois que j'aurais continué à te voir en cachette pendant un mois si je ne t'avais pas aimé? Tu crois que j'aurais mis, pas seulement ma relation avec Cordelia, mais la tienne avec Oz, en danger si je ne t'avais pas aimé?

Il y eut un long silence où tous les deux réfléchissaient.

A : Si tu veux, je vais partir… tout de suite.

Willow le regarda sans parler pendant quelques secondes puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Alex ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il en train de rêver? Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il la regarda, intrigué.

A : Qu…

Willow lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

W : Ne dis rien.

A : Mais…

W : Alex. Je t'aime aussi.

A : Quoi? Comment?

Willow sourit.

W : Je ne suis toujours pas immunisé contre le charme d'Alexandre Harris. Et je crois que je ne le serai jamais. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

A : Mais… Kennedy?

W : Alex?

A : Quoi?

W : J'aime Kennedy, mais tu détiens une partie de moi que Kennedy ne pourra jamais toucher. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, lui prit les mains et les plaça autour de sa taille.

W : Maintenant, tais-toi, prends-moi dans tes bras et embrasse-moi. J'attends depuis trop longtemps.

Alex s'exécuta aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes, Alex la regarda et lui demanda :

A (avec un sourire) : Et tu t'inquiétais parce que tu n'avais pas de cadeau pour moi? Personnellement, je trouve que tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Kennedy : Mais ce n'en est pas un pour moi.

Willow se retourna et aperçu Kennedy dans l'entrée. Lorsque Alex la vit, il se plaça derrière Willow. Il avait peur de ce que la Tueuse pouvait lui faire, en plus de lui botter les fesses.

W : Kennedy, je m'excuse.

K : Je croyais que ça allait bien entre nous…

W : Ça va bien… Mais Alex, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est mon premier amour, et je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

K : Alors, tu me laisses?

W : Kennedy, je t'aime, mais…

K : Non, ça va!

Elle se retourna et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Willow essaya de la rattraper, mais elle n'avait aucune chance si la Tueuse ne voulait se faire rattraper.

Quelques heures passèrent et Kennedy revint. Alex alla prendre une marche à cet instant, le temps que les deux femmes règlent leur problème. Kennedy avoua à Willow qu'Anya l'avait avertie qu'ils finiraient probablement ensemble. Elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle avait raison, mais elle savait aussi que c'était fort possible. Willow expliqua à Kennedy qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais qu'elle avait toujours aimé Alex plus que n'importe qui. Après une heure de discussion, les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent et se promirent de rester amies, puis Kennedy quitta l'appartement. Elle voulait bien rester amie avec Willow, mais elle n'était pas capable de rester avec elle pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas si elles allaient vraiment rester amies, mais elles essaieraient.

Lorsque Alex vit partir Kennedy, il attendit quelques minutes puis revint à l'appartement. Willow semblait aller mieux que lorsqu'il était parti. Elle lui raconta sa discussion avec Kennedy.

A : Anya aurait averti Kennedy? Pourquoi?

W : Pourquoi crois-tu?

A : J'en sais rien.

W : Probablement parce qu'elle savait.

A : Tu crois?

W : J'en sais rien.

Elle l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

W : Ça me fait drôle de faire ça. Mais je suis sûre que je vais m'habituer rapidement.

Alex lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

A : Tu veux regarder Charlie Brown une nouvelle fois?

W : Seulement si tu me promets d'imiter Snoopy à nouveau.

A : C'est une fois par an d'habitude, mais je peux bien faire une exception pour toi. (Il l'embrassa sur le front) Après tout, on a quelques années à rattraper.

Ils s'assirent enlacés devant la télé et réécoutèrent le DVD qu'Alex avait offert à Willow. Et ce ne fût pas la dernière fois qu'ils le regardèrent. Après tout, c'était grâce à ce film qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble.

_FIN!_

**Note de l'auteure :** JOYEUX NOËL et BONNE ANNÉE 2005!!! Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de commenter :-)


End file.
